Discussion utilisateur:Solal1111
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ripper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discuter) octobre 28, 2012 à 12:05 Hello juste pour info toutes les primes que tu mets sur wikia par exemple celle de Shanks et de son équipage sont toutes fausses :) Loiciol (discussion) octobre 30, 2012 à 16:02 (UTC)Loiciol Slt Solal; je tiens juste à prendre la défense de Loiciol en précisant que ce n'est pas lui le responsable des images porno ; il s'agit de Ace 186, ou plutôt de son frère d'après ce qu'il m'a dit . Stern Ritter (discussion) décembre 24, 2012 à 13:44 (UTC) D'accord je viens de voir le problème j'étais pas au courant!!! Oui apparemment ce serait bien Ace186 le responsable je vais aller le signaler à Ichigo tout de suite! Faudrait voir si c'est possible de supprimer ces images du wikia, et de bannir cet utilisateur!! Il y a combien d'images au total Stern Ritter? Loiciol (discussion) décembre 24, 2012 à 14:14 (UTC)Loiciol Salut, je viens juste de prévenir qu'un intrus fait de la pub sur ce topic : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:31554#20, merci à toi de supprimer ce message étant Admin. Mon équipage Veux tu faire partie de mon équipage ?,rendez vous sur mon blog pour plus d'informations ?Patateboy (discussion) janvier 20, 2013 à 10:56 (UTC) Mon équipage Veux tu faire partie de mon équipage ?,rendez vous sur mon blog pour plus d'informations ?janvier 20, 2013 à 10:57 (UTC) Bonne Nouvelle Salut. Je t'annonce qu'à partir de ce moment, tu es maintenant administrateur. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) janvier 29, 2013 à 20:21 (UTC) Salut pourquoi supprimes tu les images avant élipse ? Patateboy (discussion) février 12, 2013 à 17:47 (UTC) Salut tu ve pas venir sur le tchat ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 5, 2013 à 18:07 (UTC) Salut j'ai un problème pour les primes de l'Équipage des Pirates du Soleil, j'arrive pas a barrer une ancienne prime tu peux m'aider STP. Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 7, 2013 à 16:40 (UTC) Style de l'Escrime Pk t'a voulu enlever la galerie ? kakashi sensei !!!!!!!!!!! Slt solal :) je voulais te demander si tu avait fini la page princesse que tu vient de creer. Car elle semble quelque peu... vide ducoup pourquoi pas faire un modèle Royauté âvec les princesse et tout je trouverais ca plus adapté :) a+ ^^109.30.255.53 octobre 26, 2013 à 10:39 (UTC) dsl j'etais pas connecté octobre 26, 2013 à 10:42 (UTC) T'ES REVENU!!!!!!!!!!!sa va?? viens sur le tchat stp octobre 27, 2013 à 09:21 (UTC) Salut tu a l'air d'être un bon fan de One Piece, je te propose d'aller sur mon wiki, avec mon histoire et mon personnage. Le wiki se nomme Wiki One Piece Fiction, si tu veut faire partit de l'histoire marque le sur le sous-forum Voulez vous être dans l'histoire ? Pour te conveincre d'y contribuer, tu n'a qu'a lire le Chapitre 0 : Prologue, et si tu aime, tu peut lire les autres Au plaisir de peut être te voir sur mon wiki PS : Je passe une petit publicité pour mes deux camarade MossLuffy et Franky003, qui font eux aussi un Wiki Fiction, avec l'heure histoire... Il y Wiki Les aventures de Sabo de Franky et Wiki One Piece Fanfic de Moss Luffy KiddScrap décembre 22, 2013 à 18:31 (UTC) Important ! Bonjour à toi ! En tant qu'Administrateur de One Piece Encyclopédie, je t'invite à venir participer à la première réunion des Administrateurs sur ce topic ! Il est très important que tu y participes et que tu donnes ton avis sur le Wikia et éventuellement sur les points énoncés dans le programme. Merci d'avance, et en espérant que tu feras acte de présence, Proposition de contribution ! Salut Solal1111 ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Ronan et je recherche des passionnés qui seraient interessé de créer des articles de wiki sur One Piece ! On est quelques contributeurs sur un tout nouveau site qui s'appelle imaginanetwork.com ! Ca te dirait de créer cette toute nouvelle communauté One Piece avec nous ? Si tu connais des gens interessés pour nous rejoindre ils sont aussi les bienvenus ! Hésite pas à me dire si tu es interessé ! Ca serait super de pouvoir agrandir notre communauté avec toi ! A bientôt ! Ronan